


Moments with Maraas Adaar

by JessicaMariana



Series: Moments [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles featuring Inquisitor Maraas Adaar.<br/>You don't have to read them all, and the chapters are not connected to one another. And be sure to check each chapter's summary for more specific tagging!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Naked Cuddling

The cool morning breeze blew in through the window left ajar. But that wasn’t what woke Maraas; it was the rain. She stirred, rubbing her eyes and faintly wondered where she was as she opened them. The room was dimly lit by the rising sun hiding behind the cloud cover, the bed was softer than she was used to, and a weight around her waist told her that she was not alone. Maraas raised her head off the pillows and turned to look to her other side. The thick brown curls was an unusual sight only because it was a mess, but what lay beneath was a face she never wanted to forget. She stroked the hair back and rolled over to be able to kiss her lover. Her soft, steady breaths ceased, and she reached up to stroke Maraas’ cheek affectionately.

“It’s raining,” Maraas commented with a smile on her lips.

“Is it?” Josephine asked tiredly.

Maraas hummed and leaned down for another kiss.

Josephine chuckled against her lips. “Then we will simply have to remain indoors today… if you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. To be honest, I was afraid I’d have to convince you to stay in.”

“Not today.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Good.”

Somewhere down in the bay a seagull squawked. The air smelled of the sea. Maraas had missed this, the coast, the small bedchambers, the lazy mornings alone with the person she held most dear.

Today nothing would interrupt them. Today Maraas would spend all her time in Josephine’s gentle embrace and be welcomed back to Antiva.


	2. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Naked Cuddling

Maraas sat on the window-sill looking out over the bay. The sun shone and the streets below were filled with all kinds of people. Through the bustle, though, Maraas could still hear the crash of the waves in the distance.

“What are you thinking about?” Josephine wondered.

Maraas turned her attention to the bed where she lay. She looked divine with her hair down, draped over her shoulders, and her body naked under the thin sheet that only covered her up to the waist. Maraas smiled.

“You,” she replied, and immediately felt her cheeks redden.

“Do tell,” Josephine prompted.

Maraas gave a soft chuckle. “I was just thinking of how gorgeous you look right now.” She stood up and slowly approached the bed. “Like a goddess,” she added once she reached the bed, and bent down to kiss Josephine on her shoulder.  _ My goddess. _

Josephine rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around Marass’ neck, pulling her down on top of herself.

Maraas climbed onto the bed, straddling Josephine while kissing her over and over. Josephine sighed into her mouth as Maraas’ hands came up to tangle in her hair. Maraas brushed it back and then let one hand slide down Josephine’s neck and shoulder to her chest. She cupped one breast gently and rolled her fingers over the nipple while deepening the kiss. Josephine hummed quietly. She shifted under Maraas’ weight and spread her legs. Maraas fit comfortably in her tight embrace.

_ Like made for each other _ , she thought happily. She hoped Josephine thought so too, because the little silver band in the pocket of her loosely fitted breeches was waiting to be revealed.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

“Oh!” Josephine exclaimed with delight . She sat frozen in the chair momentarily until Maraas cleared her throat. She felt nervous, and Josephine not responding properly with words made it worse.

“Goodness,” Josephine sighed, a hand on her chest as she glanced around the room. No one was paying the couple particular attention. “This is a surprise.”

“If you don’t like it-” Maraas tried, but Josephine held up her hand to stop her. Maraas leaned back in her chair without another word.

“I do like it,” Josephine assured her. She watched the gem gleam in the candle light. Maraas had given her a small wooden box, and in it Josephine had found a delicate gold chain. It was a bracelet with a single red gem hanging on it.

“It’s wonderful,” Josephine said, admiring the craftsmanship. “But if I may ask… Why?”

Maraas couldn’t help but smile. Josephine beamed.

“It’s been a few years now since you and I met,” Maraas explained. “And just a few months less that we’ve been together. I wanted to show you my affection for you, is all.” She reached across the table and put her hand next to Josephine’s.

Josephine put the jewelry on and then stroked Maraas’ hand. The connection was comforting and calming. It was loving.

“But,” Maraas said then, breaking the silence. “There is something else I have to say...”

The smile on Josephine’s lips faded a little despite her usual impeccable ability to keep up appearances. She looked confused when Maraas stopped to take a deep breath.

Maraas dropped her gaze to the table and pulled her hand away. She proceeded to reach into one of the pockets of her dress. From it she fished something out. Josephine couldn’t tell what it was, just that it was small enough to hide in Maraas’ closed fist.

Josephine,” Maraas began. She was calm, but Josephine noted a faint blush on her cheeks.

Maraas brushed back a stray strand of hair behind her horns and continued. “I love you.”

_ Simple. Short, _ Maras told herself.  _ I can do this. _

With a slightly trembling hand she put both back on top of the table and looked into Josephine’s eyes. And then, ever so slowly, she unclenched her right hand.

Josephine peered down curiously. A soft gasp escaped her and a smile spread on her lips once more.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, delight filling her voice. “You… You truly are quite something.”

She looked up to meet Maraas’ eyes. Both their pairs glistened in the warm orange flame between them.

Maraas swallowed, and then asked what she’d been meaning to ask for some time now: “Will you marry me?”


	4. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place during "Wicked Eyes & Wicked Hearts"  
> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Unrequited Love, Angst

It had been a long, tiresome evening. Maraas sat by herself in a dark corner, sighing with relief over finally having some time to catch her breath. But her relief was short-lived as she saw Josephine make her way through the room towards her. What was it now? Maraas wondered. Surely not another international crisis that she would have to solve?

“Inquisitor,” Josephine greeted in a cheerful but hushed voice. “I was worried something else had come up.”

Maraas watched Josephine sit down next to her on the chaise lounge.

“Why?” she asked, and Josephine looked at her.

“I was simply hoping to see you enjoy the ball.” Josephine’s voice and expression was earnest. “I ever found something to drink.” And with that she held out one of the glasses in her hands which Maraas had failed to notice.

“Oh,” Maraas said, baffled. “Thank you. Though, honestly, I’d rather just turn in for the night.”

“Oh, I see...” Josephine’s face fell.

Maraas couldn’t help but feel a throbbing in her chest, so she said she would stay a little longer. Josephine smiled at that and had a sip of her drink. Maraas did the same and immediately made a face and coughed.

“Ugh! Are you trying to get me drunk, lady Montilyet?” she asked as she lowered her glass.

Josephine looked mortified.

“Goodness! I thought you liked it strong?” she exclaimed.

Maraas chuckled. “I do,” she replied. “It’s just… I wasn’t prepared for it.” Josephine seemed to relax then. “Besides, I shouldn’t have any drinks until I’ve had something to eat.” She had been so busy hunting assassins and playing the Game that she hadn’t had a chance to get a single bite of anything since they left the inn early that morning. THinking about a delicious meal now made Maraas’ stomach rumble.

“They must try the ham.”

“Thanks, but I’m all set for despair.”

“Very well,” Josephine added thoughtfully, then stood up and said: “Give me a moment; I’ll try to find something suitable for you.”

Before Maraas could protest Josephine had disappeared into the milling crowd. She reappeared a moment later followed by one of the elven servants carrying a silver plate. Josephine sat back down beside Maraas and asked her to try out the hors d'oeuvre. The elf held the plate out for the couple, waiting for one of them to take something or say something.

Maraas tried one little bite and hummed. After such a day, anything would taste heavenly.

“Do you like it?” Josephine queried, and Maraas nodded while reaching for another. “Thank you,” Josephine said to the servant and took the plate from him. She set it down on the plush seat between them, and the elf bowed and left them.

Josephine and Maraas sat in silence while Maraas slowly emptied the plate. They watched the different guests come and go, and not one bothered them all the while. Maraas thought of how she could get used to this; sitting in a corner, just watching, in the company of a dear friend. She glanced at Josephine and was startled to see Josephine watching her in return.

“Is something wrong?” Maraas asked, because all of a sudden Josephine looked a little sad.

“No,” she replied a little too quickly. “I’m sorry, I was merely thinking...”

“What about?” Maraas always made time to listen to a friend’s troubles.

“I was hoping, to be quite frank-”

“Yes?”

“That someone, anyone really, would ask to dance with me.” Josephine blushed as she spoke and looked away, but Maraas noticed how she shot a sidelong glance back at her.

“Would you like to dance, lady Montilyet?” Maraas stood up and gave Josephine a deep bow, hand held out. She had already danced once that night and was confident enough that she remembered the steps to ask.

“You needn’t,” Josephine protested, but only half-heartedly.

“Come on.” Maraas smiled reassuringly. “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t mean it. Dance with me, Josephine!” Maraas suddenly realised, as Josephine took her hand, that it was the first time she had called her by her first name. Josephine didn’t say anything. She smiled. Maraas felt her own cheeks redden.

Together they entered the ballroom and then the dance floor. Many eyes were on them, but Maraas didn’t notice. Josephine mesmerised her: her brown hair glistened in the light of the hundreds of candles and torches around the room as they spun, as did her eyes. Maraas couldn’t remember if she had ever looked so closely at the woman in her arms. Her heart fluttered wildly. The moment felt like something taken out of a fairy tale. But it wasn’t: an  _ oxe _ like her would never find love. She was more likely to turn out to be the villain in the end of such a story.

Maraas felt a pang in her chest. She stopped abruptly and gave Josephine a small bow before leaving the floor. She didn’t look back, but knew that Josephine was watching her. Maraas apologised to her in her mind.

She let her feet carry her wherever they wanted so long as she could find a dark corner to herself. She wanted to cry, but all eyes were now on her. She cursed ever having become the Inquisitor, ever having been forced to join the Valo-kas mercenaries, and having gone to Haven. But then she reminded herself that then she would have never met Josephine, and she stopped dead in her tracks. Josephine, who had always been so polite. Josephine, who had always been there to help when needed. Josephine, who she had just left alone on the dance floor. Josephine… who she loved.

Maraas clenched her fists at her sides. She couldn’t go back. Those damn nobles would sneer and gossip. She truly disliked them. All she could do now was hope that Josephine would follow her, or that they might get a moment alone before they left the Winter Palace.

 

At least an hour passed. Maraas had gone through the library and hidden herself away under the moonlight above the guest wing garden. The muted murmur of the guests below drowned under the soft tunes of Maryden’s music. Maraas let her eyes slide shut and leaned back against the facade. She was far from relaxed. She kept going over the possible ways of apologising to Josephine, to explain  to her why she’d left or behaved like she had.

“I’m sorry, Josephine,” Maraas muttered to herself. “I couldn’t think of a reason for why you might pissobly reciprocate my feelings. I love you.  I have for some time now.” She rubbed her throbbing head and sighed. “No. I’m sorry, lady Montilyet. I love you, but not myself, so I don’t see why you would either.” She made a disgusted noise. Why was it so hard to apologise? Why did her tongue always choke her when she had to say she was sorry? At this rate she would never be able to tell Josephine about her feelings.

“I’m sorry,” she said, more calmly this time, and felt her throat swell. “I’m sorry.” Tears stung her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She wiped them with both hands and fell silent.

She lost track of time. She ignored the final chime of the bells that asked all guests into the ballroom. The palace fell eerily silent.

With her eyes raw from crying and her throat hoarse, Maraas eventually stepped into the library. It was getting cold outside as well, so she thought she would hide out in there until she heard her company cross the entrance hall and then join them on their way out.

“There you are!”

Maraas looked up to see Josephine stand by the farthest bookcase, half-hidden in its large shadow. Maraas instantly wanted to apologise, but then Josephine continued.

“I was worried,” she said, and that simple line brought fresh tears to Maraas’ eyes. “Did something happen?”

Maraas quietly rubbed her eyes. She shook her head. Josephine shouldn’t worry. She should be angry, upset, anything but compassionate towards Maraas.

Josephine slowly approached her, hands held out towards her. As she reached Maraas, she placed both hands on Maraas’ arms and stroked them.

“Please tell me?” Josephine asked.

Maraas glanced at her, her brow was furrowed and eyes sparkled in the moonlight streaming in through the windows. It was an unusual expression on her beautiful face.

“I’m sorry,” Maraas cried out, suddenly breaking down completely. She ducked her face into her hands to stifle the sobs that wouldn’t let her speak any more.

Josephine stepped closer and her arms wound around Maraas’ big, hunched frame. They stood there for a while until Maraas had calmed down. She snivelled into Josephine’s coat and said in a low voice: “I’m sorry. I wasn’t feeling good… about myself. I- I thought of how perfect you are and what I am in comparison.” She sighed heavily. Josephine patted her back, her hands tracing a soothing pattern all over it. “Ilvyu,” Maraas muttered into her shoulder.

Josephine stopped. “What?”

Maraas took another deep breath, tilted her head to the side, and repeated herself.

“I love you...”

The library fell silent. Maraas’ mind reeled; Josephine didn’t answer. She immediately regretted having said anything. She wanted to disappear right then and there.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine said after a brutally long pause. “I’m flattered.”

_ Oh, no _ , Maraas thought.  _ This is it. I knew it. _

“But we have only known each other for a few months.”

Maraas clenched her hands and tried to steady herself.

“I don’t know if this is wise.”

Maraas then grabbed Josephine by her arms and straightened. She gently pushed Josephine away, her eyes remaining glued to the empty room. She couldn’t look at Josephine.

“I see,” she managed in a silent mutter.

Josephine put her hands on top of Maraas’. She didn’t speak again until Maraas looked at her.

“Let me think about it,” she said. She gave Maraas a soft smile and let go of her hands.

Maraas felt a renewed lump in her throat. She was surprised there were still tears to shed. But she managed to hold back. Instead, she gave Josephine a curt nod and turned to walk away.

Even though Josephine had not directly rejected her, Maraas wouldn’t let herself hope because of how much more it would hurt later if her feelings weren’t reciprocated. Now she simply wished that Josephine wouldn’t think for too long.


	5. Pouring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship, Fluff

The rain came down in buckets one evening when Maraas arrived at Skyhold from a day-long ride from Ferelden. She wondered if they hadn't gotten enough rain by now, but glancing up at the sky through squinted eyes it didn't look like it would stop any time soon.

As she entered the lower courtyard on her mount, she looked up towards the stained balcony doors of her tower room in hopes of seeing an orange glow indicating that the fire had been lit on the hearth, but the gray clouds hung low and made it hard to see further than a few feet. So she rode on into the stables, soaked friends in tow. They all complained more or less and hurried to hand the reins over to the stable hands who had come to meet them, before rushing to the nearest fireplace inside the fortress. Maraas however stayed to help out. She wasn't all that cold; it was warm outside despite the downpour. The road had also given her a few challenges on the way which had made her sweat, so it was nice to have some wash off before she took a proper bath.

All in all the rain felt good. It reminded her of the summers home in Antiva.

She let out a quiet chuckle then. She thought of the ways Josephine usually responded to rain if she was caught in it: all disappointed moans. Maraas then began to imagine the opposite to those usual reactions: Josephine running towards her through the rain with her hair cascading down her back, arms open to jump into Maraas’ awaiting embrace. And then she imagined Josephine dancing alone in a meadow, like a fairy, in white billowing clothes, her dark skin glowing and the grass around her glittering with dew.

Maraas couldn't wait to see her beloved now. She worked to finish with her horse as quickly as possible, then ran up the stairs into the kitchen and up to Josephine’s office.

It came as no surprise to find Josephine sitting at her desk, writing something on a piece of paper. The scratching of the quill stopped as soon as the door closed behind Maraas.

“Inquisitor,” Josephine exclaimed. “You're back. And wet!”

Maraas simply grinned at her. Oh, how she had missed Josephine.

“It's pouring outside,” she huffed as she made her way across the room. She let Josephine get up and round the desk before scooping her into her arms with some resistance. “I've missed you,” Maraas sighed happily into Josephine’s neck as she hugged her close, and Josephine had stopped protesting and realised there was no escape from getting wet. The hug was simply something she and Maraas always did after more than a few days apart, no matter their conditions.

Josephine giggled and made a small complaint about how Maraas was getting everything wet from the floor to her clothes, but hugged her back as tightly nonetheless.

“I've missed you too,” Josephine replied quietly into Maraas’ ear. She combed Maraas’ hair back behind her horns with her fingers and squeezed the excess water out and then planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Maraas hummed.  _ A little complaining, as expected _ , she thought. But it was good to be home again.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

The sun was rising over the eastern ridges of the Frostbacks one morning when a great tumult broke the silence in the courtyard. Maraas, who had been laying in bed watching Josephine sleep, got to her feet and entered the balcony to have a closer look at the source of the noise. A dozen men - three dwarves, five qunari and a handful of humans and/or elves - had just entered through the open gateway, speaking loudly amidst themselves in a foreign language. They looked like an especially shady bunch, even from a distance. Mercenaries. Anyone could have made that out just by looking at them; all were wearing tattered leathers and carrying various weapons that weren't made for their current owners.

Maraas watched them for a minute, trying to figure out who they were when the group spread and two unusually big qunari emerged from the middle and took point.

Maraas' heart skipped a beat. There was no mistaking it: it was the Valo-kas.

Maraas instantly felt her heart wanting to leap from her chest. What were they doing here? They were going to wake up the entire fortress. Maraas wanted to run down into the courtyard to greet her old friends, hoping that might help, but then she remembered Josephine, still asleep. Maraas hesitated. She should go down.

Someone from the company hollered something to another, his booming voice echoing over the mountains.

Maraas should definitely go down. But before she could really do anything, one of them had spotted her up in the tower and was pointing her out to the others.

"Adaar?" one of them shouted in a gruff, almost angry tone. "That you?"

_ Ah, _ Maras thought. _ William “Iron Ass” Tully. _ She lifted her hand in greeting. She wanted to reply but held back. The group began to make their way across the courtyard while looking around for a way up to her. Maraas couldn't help but smile. She dashed back into the room and down the stairs.

Well in the great hall Maraas discovered that the Valo-kas had found their way at least that far and were now scattered, inspecting every inch of the room. When she appeared at the door to the tower, one of the dwarves saw her and let out a loud "we-hey!".

Maraas waved at him and replied "Cadash!".

The others heard this and turned to look at her as well. Tully came striding towards her with open arms, determined to be the first to properly greet her.

"Adaar. By the Void, look at you," he said. "You're alive!"

"Tully," Maraas replied, and could not refuse the bone crushing hug he gave her.

The rest of the group gathered around and exchanged pleasantries. All of them talked over one another. Maras found it hard to concentrate on one single person; the words jumbled together, and as the mercenaries began to compete for who should talk to Maraas first, their voices grew louder.

"What are you doing here?" Maraas turned the question to Cadash who was looking at her. She was still baffled by their sudden appearance. Part of her thought she must have fallen asleep and that this was an odd dream. But there was no way it could have been. It was all too vivid; the smells were too strong and the voices too loud to be anything but real.

Cadash gave a sharp whistle, and everyone fell silent.

"That spymaster of yours - Nightingale - sent for us," he replied then. He explained how Leliana had written to Tully to bring the company and come see Skyhold now that the world was at peace again, and that she was to tell Josephine to throw a small banquet for their help for the Inquisition.

"By the way," said one of the Ashaads, and nudged Maraas in the ribs with his elbow. "You haven't told us anything about what's been going on with you. We just know the official stuff that's in the letters we get from your people."

Maraas looked up at him, feeling her cheeks redden. Josephine came to mind at once; an image of her lying upstairs in bed. Maraas wondered if she should go and wake her up so she could meet Maraas’ friends.

"I'm hurt!" exclaimed the other Ashaad when he saw the look on Maraas' face. "The girl’s in love. She has forgotten all about me."

Maraas laughed and blushed. He had always been dramatic, especially for a qunari. There had never been a time she had had feelings for him that were other than platonic, though, and he knew it. The Valo-kas mercenaries had become her new family shortly after she had joined them and that's how she would always think of them.

"But who's this?"

Maraas turned back to Tully. He looked past her shoulder towards the door. Josephine stood there watching the group. An expression of confusion was written all over her face.

_ Still drowsy then, or she would have put on her polite mask and greeted everyone without a second thought. _

Maraas smiled. It was rare to see her in public without makeup and fancy clothing, but now she stood there all natural; her brown curls loosely braided over one shoulder, dressed in one of Maraas' shirts and her own blue bloomers.

“What's going on?” Josephine asked. Her voice was still thick with sleep. Maraas’ heart swelled at the sound of it. “There was such a ruckus I thought bandits had raided us…”

Maraas pushed away from Tully’s lingering arms and walked up to Josephine. She apologised to her in a hushed voice so the others wouldn’t overhear her.

“These are… my old mercenary company,” Maraas explained.

Josephine looked up at her, her eyes wide with surprise. “Oh?”

Maraas nodded with a reassuring smile. She told Josephine that she had been just as surprised to see them and how Leliana had invited them to Skyhold.

“I supposed a small feast wouldn’t be terrible,” Josephine murmured mostly to herself, and Maraas could tell she was already planning the event in great detail in her head.

“Aren't you going to introduce us?”

All of a sudden Cadash stood beside them, his eyes darting from one to the other.

_ Of course _ , she thought.  _ There's no escaping it now. _

She turned to face the rest of the group as she wrapped one arm around Josephine’s waist and pulled her closer. “So… this is Lady Josephine Montilyet,” she said in an as nonchalant tone as she could muster. “I know you've had some contact with her.” The Valo-kas were paying close attention now. It was odd to see them so focused outside battle. It made Maraas wonder what was going through their heads. She continued: “And she is… or-  _ we _ are… together. In love.” Maraas couldn’t look at them anymore then, because in a sudden flash of realisation it came to mind that she might never have mentioned her preference to women to the company before. Not that any of them would object out loud, save for Tully had he not been into men himself, but it was just one of those things she had never been comfortable speaking of.

A few of her friends started to snigger, a couple gasped or whistled, and the dramatic of the Ashaads sighed heavily at his loss. The rest of the company stayed silent. None made snide remarks of any sort.

Maraas drew a breath of relief.

Tully approached the couple. He looked up at Maraas and then down at Josephine. Both looked back at him. Maraas’ stomach twisted uncomfortably at the wait for someone to say something. Then Tully nodded like a proud father on his daughter's wedding day and gave Josephine a slight bow as he took her hand and kissed it.

“It's nice to see someone finally caught our girl’s interest,” he said earnestly.

Maraas wanted to butt in, but Tully continued. “Of course we knew. You don't think I've seen you looking at the wenches in every single tavern we've passed through? Or at the washer women by the rivers. Or any female on the road, really?”

“Every single one?” Josephine repeated with a raised brow at Maraas who was at a loss for words.

_ Preposterous! _

“Well, enough of that,” Tully chuckled. “It's been a long journey, the company’s tired, and we need to rest up for the big feast.”

“There are plenty of available rooms in Skyhold,” Josephine added, her energy high now and more than ready to act the hostess. “Maraas, do be so dear and show your friends around while I freshen up. Afterwards it would be my pleasure to assign you rooms with fresh linens and water. I shall make sure everything is ready for the feast tonight.”

Cadash nudged Maraas in the thigh when Josephine had disappeared back into the tower. “Looks like we're staying,” he said. “Any chance you'd like a game of cards to catch up?”

“Of course. And I happen to know the perfect place for a few rounds.”

Maraas took the Valo-kas with her across the courtyard to the Herald’s Rest where they all put their feet up and slaked their thirst while Maraas got to know those new to the group. Two were elven sisters; one a mage who'd been forced to leave their clan, and the other a hunter who had followed just so they wouldn't be separated. Maraas made sure to ask if they'd been treated well and was glad to hear they saw the company as their new family, just as she did. The third new recruit was a young human male; a pickpocket who Tully had saved from the local Templars.

Over a few drinks Maraas shared some of her adventures with the group, from how she'd almost died at the Conclave - at which Tully apologised for sending her to in the first place - to the fall into the Rift at Adamant and how they'd finally killed Corypheus.

“Sounds like you've lived an entire lifetime since you disappeared,” Cadash hummed.

“Feels like it too,” Maraas agreed and took a long swig of her drink. “Hard to believe it's only been a year or so.”

“What will you do now?” Ashaad queried.

“We'd be stoked to have you back,” the other Ashaad added, a flicker of hope in his voice.

“I'd like that,” Maraas sighed. She recalled some of the jobs she'd been on with them before the Inquisition, and most of them brought a smile to her lips. “But like Cadash said; it feels like it's been a lifetime. I'm tired.” Maraas looked into her mug. She felt at peace at the thought of waking up every morning and going to sleep every night by Josephine’s side. “I'm ready to settle down.”

The company sat silent for a long moment. Then Tully put his hand on Maraas’ arm. She looked up to see him grinning. And he said: “Just be sure to invite us to the wedding.”

 


	7. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

It was a moonlit, warm night in Antiva, and Maraas was sitting on the windowsill of the bedroom of their small townhouse, breathing in the sea air, when Josephine stepped into the room.

“Oh, there you are,” she said. “I thought you said you would be in the library?”

“What?” Maras turned to look at Josephine. The sight of her dressed in a thin silk nightgown made her smile. Though being of a simple model it flattered Josephine’s curved hips and ample chest.  “I’m sorry. I changed my mind. I picked up a book and came here. I like the fresh air.”

Josephine walked up to the window, crossing her arms, and leaned against the frame opposite Maraas and took a deep breath.

“Ah, yes,” she sighed. “Rialto Bay at the height of summer. Very fresh.” She chuckled.

Josephine had noted as soon as they moved in that this had become Maraas’ favourite spot in the house, so in truth it was never hard to find her.

Maraas put down the book from her hands and reached out towards Josephine. She took her hands and pulled her closer. Josephine sat down in Maraas’ lap and leaned their foreheads together.

“Did you need something?” Maraas wondered. 

“No,” Josephine hummed and looked thoughtfully around the room.

“You're bored…” Maraas stated 

Josephine had been restless of late. A few months had passed since they left Skyhold, pleased to say that their work was done.

Maraas had put her feet up to enjoy life a little before attempting a normal life with a regular job, and Josephine had taken over the family business, but it had been slow since it started functioning properly and most of the dealings took care of themselves. At daytime it was easy to keep Josephine occupied; with walks around the city, casual hikes outside of it, or visiting family, going on picnics and whatnot - but at night she would tap her fingers on her knee as she watched Maraas relax.

“Why don't you write?” Maraas suggested.

Josephine looked at her with a crooked brow. “Write?”

“Yes. A story, poems… anything? You have a way with words. You're a romantic. You could do it if you wanted to.”

Josephine mulled it over for a moment. Maraas watched her expressions change from incredulity to possibility. She smiled at Maraas with her cheeks somewhat redder.

“Do you really think I could write a book?” she asked, feeling her face getting even hotter.

“Nothing is stopping you from trying,” Maraas replied reassuringly with a soft smile. She could see Josephine had already made up her mind to do just that, yet still she hesitated.

“What if it’s no good?” she argued, though weakly. “I could never compare myself to Varric.”

“Varric’s books are over the top. And he's  not exactly a romantic. You're more down to earth. Put to words things you know of: the Orlesian Game, romance, something truthful, perhaps?”

Josephine hummed. Three times Maraas mentioned “romance”. 

Josephine sat quietly for a long while, thinking, by the way her brows pushed together. Maraas returned to her book. After a while Josephine got off her lap and grabbed her hand, pulling Maraas off the windowsill.

Maraas looked at her with wide eyes. Josephine pushed her around and down on top of the bed. She jumped up on top of Maraas and smiled.

“If I'm going to do this,” she explained with a straight face and her hands on her hips. Her nightgown rode up her dark, bare legs, teasing Maraas with what hid slightly further up. “then I shall have to do some research.”

Maraas chuckled at that. They were both beet red in the face, but Josephine’s endearing actions had sparked a flame that was now growing to a blaze.

“You’re beautiful,” Maraas said, looking into Josephine’s bright eyes. “So very beautiful.” She reached up to cup Josephine’s face before pulling her down so they could lock their lips together in a fit of passion.


	8. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter tags (because not every chapter needs the same tags): Established Relationship

Maraas never wanted to let go, ever again. She held Josephine as close as she could manage. Her arms ached and her legs protested as she spun her beloved in a small circle, so full of joy and relief was she, but she wouldn't let go. She ran her arms tighter around Josephine’s back, feeling the expensive blue silk against her clammy palms. She buried her nose in the golden ruffles around Josephine’s neck and inhaled the mild floral perfume. She put to memory the feeling of Josephine’s weight around her shoulders before setting her back on her feet. But still not letting go. She moved one hand up to Josephine’s neck and paused, her fingers dancing over the heavy gold chain with its intricate details around it, before continuing up to stroke her smoothly brushed hair. Josephine giggled. The small sound sent Maraas’ already feather-light heart fluttering. Like swallows soaring through the sky on a summer day. She had never felt so alive.

“People are watching,” Josephine protested when Maraas turned her head to pepper kisses along Josephine’s neck and cheek. Oh, how smooth her skin was against Maraas’ lips, and how warm with her blushes.

Maraas simply grinned in response.

They were alive! They were together. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
